1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved form of zeolite ZSM-35, to a new and useful improvement in synthesizing zeolite ZSM-35 and to use of the zeolite ZSM-35 prepared in accordance hereto as a catalyst for organic compound, e.g. hydrocarbon compound, conversion.
More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method of preparing zeolite ZSM-35 whereby synthesis is facilitated and the zeolite product exhibits enhanced purity and catalytic activity when compared to conventionally synthesized zeolite ZSM-35.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Zeolite ZSM-35 and its conventional preparation are taught by U.S. Patent 4,016,245, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. It has a distinctive X-ray diffraction pattern which identifies it from other known zeolites.
Applicant knows of no prior art methods for preparing zeolite ZSM-35 utilizing the present improved method.